


Down Time

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, POV Second Person, allllll of it, also I've gotten back into the groove of writing about my Templar husbando ;v;, heart eyes motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay comes back from a long day and you help him unwind, followed by some silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

            Shay groaned as he stripped himself of his various weapons and layers, sore and tired from another day on the job. You watched from the bed and bit your lower lip as he finally removed his shirt. His movements were stiff and he was hissing in pain a lot. Shay kicked off his boots by the bed and then flopped down on it right next to you, the mattress sinking underneath his weight. You laughed softly when you heard his long and content groan.

            “Long day?” you asked knowingly.

            Shay gave a long groan of annoyance in response. You couldn’t help but laugh again as you ran a hand through his hair. “Anyway I can help? You look tense.”

            He looked up at you with a tired smile. “A massage would be nice.” You smiled back at him and bent your head down to kiss his lips lightly. Shay returned it lazily, watching you as you pulled away and moved to straddle his back. You cracked your knuckles lightly and wiggled your fingers, an eager smile on your face as you lowered your hands and began to work the tight muscles in his back.

            Shay gave a long groan again, one that made you chuckle lightly. “That feels nice, Love,” he hummed. You were right about him being tense. His whole back felt like a brick wall!

            “Damn, you _are_ tense!” you remarked under your breath.

            “Mhmm,” he answered, closing his eyes and laying his head down on its side, humming in content as you continued to work your magic. You slid your hands up and down his back and occasionally dug your nails into his skin, earning groans each time you repeated the action.  

            You leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. “Feeling better?”

            Shay lifted his head and looked at you through half-lidded eyes. “ _Much_ better, thank you.”

You left another kiss at the corner of his mouth before leaning back and focusing your hands again. You were caught off guard when Shay rolled underneath you, lying down on his back now. Your hands hovered over his chest as you gave him a questioning look. One of his hands gripped your waist as the other reached up to bury itself in your hair as he pulled you down towards him. You smiled lightly as he kissed you again, more actively than the last time as he tightened his grip on your waist.

            Shay pulled away abruptly and flipped you both over. You yelped as he pinned you to the bed with his body weight. He gave you a lazy smile and chuckled softly before kissing you again. A gasp left you when you felt his hands creep under your nightgown and inch up your body. His hand was incredibly warm and your head began to spin. Breathing became harder as his mouth trailed down your neck and he bit at your pulse point lazily.

            "Shouldn't you be resting up?" The question came out with a sigh as his tongue ran over the bite mark on your neck. You dug your fingers through his hair and yanked his mane in an attempt to get him to stop. You felt him smirk against your neck with his stubble scratching at your skin before he looked up at you, licking his lips.

            "What was that?" Shay's grin grew as he saw the anger flood your face. You swatted at him and he chuckled. "I'm serious, Shay!" He moved his head out of the way again only to kiss your nose.

            "You're adorable when you're angry," his chuckle had you blushing various shades of crimson as you narrowed your eyes at him.

            "Don't make me hit you again," you growled. Shay squeezed your thigh and smirked at the surprised look on your face. You couldn't help but roll your eyes when he began to laugh again, smiling widely yourself as you lightly smacked his cheek. You grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, effectively shutting him up.

            Shay leaned over to the nightstand and blew out the small candle, effectively darkening the room. Both of you tumbled again until you found yourself curling into his side with your head on his chest. His arm wrapped around you and pulled you in closer.

            "Night, Love," Shay yawned loudly. His hand rubbed up and down your arm a few times. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes.

            "Night."

            You were almost sound asleep ten minutes later when he started snoring.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think? :D


End file.
